Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Battle Cry
by hensleytrevor58
Summary: Tyzon Rainer, the arrogant but kindhearted Padawan to Plo Koon is teamed with Ahsoka Tano for a mission. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Tyzon paced impatiently. He was tired of waiting. Tired of being held back.

He grabbed his curved-hilt saber and ignited it, the sky blue blade emerging.

He was appreciative of being Master Plo's Padawan, but HARDLY surprised. After all, he showed an innate aptitude for The Force.

Odd. He saw Master Skywalker. No. This was a joke. It HAD to be. Wherever HE went, so did SHE.

Sure enough, he saw her: Ahsoka Tano.

He cursed his luck and switched his saber off.

He'd find a way to pawn her off on some mediocre task during the mission so HE could be the golden boy.

It would advance him to being a Knight in no time.

Their mission was to stakeout a Separatist operative on Manaan. Joy. A neutral planet with the single most annoying Padawan EVER.

He was also ordered to take The Twilight. Could this day get ANY worse? Oh, well.

It'd be over soon and he'd NEVER have to see Tano again.


	2. Chapter 2

He set the battered ship to autopilot. He was steaming over the choice.

"What horrid crime did I commit to deserve such punishment?" He moaned.

"Suck it up, Rainer." Ahsoka said.

"Whatever." He said.

"So. You're Master Plo's Padawan, huh? He brought me into the Order, you know." She said in a friendly manner.

"How glorious for us. I've read all the reports on you, Tano. You are just some fluke Padawan who got a lucky battlefield promotion. You weren't trained the traditional way and didn't earn being the Padawan to Master Skywalker!" Ty said.

"I EARNED being Skyguy's Padawan, you ass!" She said.

"You almost killed him on Christophsis!" Ty shouted in her face.

"I made a mistake! Like YOU haven't?!" She yelled.

"I've not made mistakes like THAT!" He shouted.

"YOU'RE gonna be the one who screws the mission up, Rainer." She said.

"We'll see, Tano. We'll see." He said.

He stormed off to the hangar.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyzon was meditating and calming himself.

He had to or he'd snap and go insane for being near HER.

She was so...beauti-distracting. In a bad way.

He was far too busy and couldn't be bothered with Ahsoka.

She felt the same. He was arrogant. She called him "Mini-Dooku" just to bother him.

He was every bit as stuck-up and snobbish.

Even had a curved-hilt saber and practiced Form II.

She even saw him dismiss things a Jedi should handle.

He defended it as "not seeing how the small things affect the big picture".

He was seeing the war and how it affected the galaxy. He cared more about the galaxy than some inconsequential problem.

The fact that Tano couldn't grasp that wasn't shocking. She, like so many others, was short-sighted.

She was a Dejarik pawn on a board. She was there to be manipulated and used, nothing more.

He was cold and calculating, but Ahsoka sensed a spark of goodness in him. It only needed nurturing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyzon felt a strange feeling towards Tano.

His stomach was all fluttery and his palms were sweaty.

The way she filled out her outfit was quite...exciting.

He admired her body and everything else about her. She secretly knew of his feelings towards her, but couldn't act on them.

She wanted to be a Jedi Master, but Tyzon WAS cute...

She was torn between her loyalty to the Jedi Order and her growing lust for Tyzon.

Eventually, it got too much. They HAD to address the issue. They met in their hotel room and talked extensively about it.

Then...he kissed her. It was magnificent! She felt a warmth spread through her body and a tingling warmth in her lower regions. She returned the kiss and soon brought in her tongue.

Ty felt her tongue and was amazed at her behavior. She really wanted him, it seemed.

Ahsoka had never felt like this before! This-This heat! This lust! This unrestrained passion! This freedom!

It soon escalated past kisses and into MORE.

The clothes of the two Jedi were scattered around the room. They quickly redressed and got ready to do their mission.

Ahsoka felt something awaken in her, something with an insatiable appetite. She wanted MORE! But she knew she could handle so much.

She had to keep up her stamina, after all. She actually bought lipstick and other seductive items.

The past 24 hours were a whirlwind of passion and ecstasy. Neither minded one bit. Ty felt liberated from his cold and arrogant nature.


	5. Chapter 5

With a new respect for each other, the new couple took the time to go sightseeing.

"Wow. Who knew Ahto City was so pretty?" Ahsoka asked.

"It pales in comparison to YOU." Ty said.

"And yet...we can't enjoy it. We have to do our job." Ahsoka said sadly.

"Sorry. But our job is FAR more important. We'll sightsee later." Ty said.

"Our cover is blown, though. The Seps know that two Jedi landed earlier. How are we to proceed?" She asked.

"Indeed, they know that two Jedi made planet fall, but they don't know WHO." Ty said slyly.

"We just play it low-key? Subtle?" Ahsoka asked.

"As subtle as we can. If they've any Sith here, they'll spot us, sure as death." Ty stated.

"You're right. But we can handle them, no matter what." Ahsoka said.

"No. No fights. Too many civilians. Too many casualties. We can't risk it." Ty said.

"True. Why would the Separatists come HERE? It's a neutral planet." Ahsoka asked.

"Question: What are Manaan's two main exports?" Ty asked.

"Uh, kolto and bacta. But kolto hasn't been used in thousands of...years..." Ahsoka said as it dawned on her.

"Yep. More than likely, they want to control the chief exporters of bacta and keep us from helping anyone who needs it." Ty said.

"That's not gonna happen. Not on OUR watch!" Ahsoka said.

Ty sensed a dark presence. A Dark Jedi was near.

He grabbed his saber and nodded at Ahsoka.

They silently pursued their target to a private hangar.

Ahsoka recklessly charged in, blades drawn and attacked. Ty covered her and the Jedi held their own.

Ty was elegant and precise with his attacks. Ahsoka was more aggressive and violent.

TySoka fought honorably, but were overpowered. The two were captured and taken to a Sith base.

"Ah. Ahsoka Tano and Tyzon Rainer." Dooku said as he approached them.

"YOU." Ty snarled.

"Ah, such fire. Raw and untapped potential. You are but a weapon I've yet to forge. Let's change that." Dooku said.

"I am a Jedi. I'll not fall." Ty said.

"Let us see. Even the strongest have a hard time seeing their loved ones suffer." Dooku said as he electrocuted Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" Ty cried out.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side and she will be spared." Dooku said.

"Alright! Just leave her be!" Ty sobbed.

Dooku freed Ty from his restraints and made him kneel.

"Recite the Sith Code." Dooku ordered.

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." Ty said.

"You are now my Apprentice. The girl will be kept alive as an assurance that you will not betray me." Dooku said.

"Yes...Master." Ty said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ty tortured the Togruta and grinned maliciously.

He'd break her and use her to kill Dooku and Sidious and take over.

It would be an age of peace. A golden age. With her as his Empress.

Peace through subjugation!

Ty was excellent in the use of mind control. Ahsoka was extremely tough, though.

He liked a challenge and stopped torturing her. He would make her CRAVE his touch.

He slowly made her feel comfortable and ingratiated himself into her life.

Maybe she misjudged him. Her heart soared when he spoke of conquest and control.

He used something he called "hypnotic charm" to make her eager to join him.

Eventually, she stopped fighting. He trained her to use her beauty as an asset.

She perfected a "siren's song" and used it to ensnare the hearts and minds of the Selkath who heard her.

Her Sith gear was skintight, clinging to her yummy body and revealing enough of her legs and bosom to entice her prey.

She moaned lustfully as she kept seducing and lay with her Master.

She also used pheromones to ensnare her targets. She only truly loved her Master and was out for his affections.


	7. Chapter 7

Back on Coruscant, Anakin paced anxiously.

"Anakin, relax. Pacing like this does you more harm than good." Obi-Wan said.

"They should've been back by now, Obi-Wan." Ani said.

"Relax. Just breathe. I'm sure they got held up by something minute." Obi-Wan said.

"No. I can feel something. It's something dark and I'm starting to think this was a mistake." Ani said.

"Master Skywalker is correct. I too have felt something sinister on Manaan. We must venture there immediately." Plo Koon said.

"Very well." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll contact Rex and have him mobilize a squadron." Anakin said.

"I think that will not be necessary. The three of us is sufficient." Plo said.

They set out immediately to Manaan and Anakin started trying to track Ahsoka.

Unknown to anyone, Darth Judicar and Maladi, formerly Tyzon and Ahsoka, stalked them.

The two Sith needed only to kill their Jedi "Masters" and their ascension would be complete.

Simple.

Tyzon longed to slay Master Koon.

Maladi curled her juicy dark-red lips into a sexy smirk and awaited the death of The Chosen One by her hands.

The two Sith had their new lightsabers and silently rushed the Jedi.

Anakin met Maladi's saber and Pushed her back with The Force.

"Good. More threats to get rid of." Anakin said.

"Anakin, wait! That's Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said.

"What?!" Anakin cried out.

"Close. Darth Maladi." She said darkly.

"No...Ahsoka, why?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sick of being held back by the Jedi. It's time for me and my lover to rule." She said.

"Lover? You mean Tyzon?" He asked.

"Darth Judicar, plebeian." Judicar said arrogantly.

"My Padawan, there is still a chance you may redeem yourself." Plo said.

"Ever the idealist, my 'Master'." Judicar said.

"Ahsoka...I won't raise my blade to you. I can't." Anakin said as he switched his blade off.

"Too bad *I* don't have those restrictions." Maladi said as she moved to strike Anakin.

Once more, Maladi's blades met Anakin's.

"But I *WILL* protect myself." He said firmly.

"So be it...Jedi." She sneered.

"Wait! There's a sensible solution to this all, I'm sure!" Obi-Wan said.

"Ever The Negotiator, eh?" Maladi asked.

"Who did this?" Anakin asked.

"Dooku freed us." Judicar said.

"Then I'll free his wretched head from his shoulders." Anakin swore.

"Gotta beat us first, Skyguy." Maladi taunted.


End file.
